


Tangled Like Old String

by summerstorm



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's a good way past tipsy, so Caroline figures it's now or never and says, "Can we make this a little racier?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Like Old String

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started writing this (in June of LAST YEAR, when I got my kink-bingo card—this is for the orgies/ ~~decadence~~ square), Mystic Falls grew ghosts and Tyler became a hybrid and had his old personality recycled in the most off-putting way possible. Also everyone broke up. This takes none of that into account.

Bonnie's a good way past tipsy, so Caroline figures it's now or never and says, "Can we make this a little racier?"

"What kind of racy?" Tyler asks, sounding skeptical.

"Just racier," says Caroline.

They've been playing truth or dare for the better part of the last hour, and while that's all fun and good, there's not that much Caroline doesn't know about Bonnie, very little she can't find out about Tyler, and hardly anything she really needs to know about Jeremy. If their group was bigger, maybe.

If their group was bigger she probably would have suggested seven minutes in heaven two beers in, as a "joke," like she suggested truth or dare earlier tonight, but it's not. It's just the four of them, and they're all variations on the word drunk. Caroline feels warm all over, sitting on the floor by the couch with her back against Tyler's legs, and she's bored enough to have entertained thoughts that now have her feeling a little horny. Maybe more than a little. And the one advantage to a small group? Intimacy, and she knows them all well enough to be comfortable with whatever happens.

Not that she's like, shy about making out with people at parties—Bonnie would be the first to laugh in her face if Caroline claimed that—but this has potential.

"Are we drunk enough?" Bonnie says, an eyebrow cracking high. She leans on Jeremy as she sits up, pushing herself up onto the armchair they were both sitting by. Jeremy stays cross-legged on the rug.

Caroline shrugs. "I think we're drunk enough."

"So where do we start?"

"Iciest barrier?" Caroline suggests.

To Caroline's relief, it seems she and Bonnie are on the same wavelength, because Bonnie promptly glances at Tyler, then at Jeremy, and says, "I think you should kiss—him." It's not clear who she's talking to, but it's pretty clear what she means.

"Is this like a fetish?" Tyler says. Caroline has to turn around and look at him, because, what?

"Yeah," Jeremy explains instead, "you're not really the first to dare us to do that."

"Don't say 'us,'" Tyler says, but it is largely ignored.

"Aimee?" Bonnie prompts, and Caroline turns back to see Jeremy do some weird mix of shaking his head and nodding.

"Sarah, actually," Jeremy says, "but Aimee was there."

"The point is, we've said no before."

Sighing, Caroline slides up to the couch and sits beside Tyler. She gives him a look she hopes conveys how irrelevant she finds all of this. Then, she leans in and whispers against his neck, "I'm horny."

"So kick them out," Tyler says, loud enough to elicit a snort from Jeremy.

"I don't want to," she hums against his jaw, and moves away before he can kiss her. She settles on the floor by the armrest, leaving some room around the couch.

"Fine," Tyler says, and gestures Jeremy over.

"Why do I have to get up?"

"Because the couch is more comfortable than the floor," Tyler says, enunciating like he's speaking to someone particularly slow.

Jeremy goes anyway, encouraged by Bonnie touching his ass as he walks by her, and glances at Tyler with his eyebrows raised. Tyler kneels up on the couch to meet him. His hand flails for a bit between the cushions and Jeremy's waist; Caroline can tell he's trying to figure out what the safest part of Jeremy's body is to grab at, and eventually he settles on Jeremy's ribcage, shirt firmly blocking Tyler's fingers from grazing skin.

It kind of goes against the spirit of the dare, but Caroline finds it amusing, so she doesn't say anything. Besides, once Tyler's not worrying about what he may or may not touch, he sits back on his heels and pulls Jeremy down with him. He's obviously not done hesitating, because when he says, "Pucker up, Gilbert," he doesn't kiss Jeremy immediately, and in fact the words come out a lot more awkward than Tyler can possibly have meant for them to be.

"No follow-through," Jeremy teases, and Tyler tilts his head up and nearly smashes their mouths together.

It looks dry, and distant. That hand on Jeremy's shirt is the only part of their bodies that touches at all, and their mouths aren't closed but they're not exactly open, either.

Looking up, Caroline says, "You can do a whole lot better than that." It doesn't seem to register straight away, but after a few seconds Tyler grunts and extends his palm over Jeremy's chest, up around his neck, and coaxes his mouth open enough to slip him tongue. "See? That's not killing you, is it?" she says.

Jeremy gives her an annoyed look, and then he closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss for three glorious seconds, until Tyler uses that hand on his chest to push him away.

"Okay, who's next?" Tyler says dismissively.

Jeremy cracks a smile before returning to his place on the floor. "I'm getting you back for that," he tells Bonnie, and Bonnie shrugs angelically in response. _That's my girl_ , Caroline thinks, and claps a little to get everyone's heads back in the game.

"Uh," Bonnie says, as self-appointed master of ceremonies, "Jeremy's next. Actually." She sounds a lot less confident than she looked a second ago.

"Really?" Jeremy says. "Awesome. Can I dare Caroline to make out with me? I dare Caroline to make out with me."

Caroline shakes her head. Slow and firm: "No."

"Why not? I'm just saying, if we're like, partner-switching or whatever, if we're doing anything like that, then we should be thorough." He shoots a weird look back at Tyler, presumably for support, but Tyler just lifts his hands vaguely off his jeans and leans back against the arm rest, looking at Caroline instead.

Caroline smiles at him for a moment because, well, it's kind of hard not to, okay? She's grown fond of his face, and his evasion techniques.

"Hello?" Jeremy says. "It doesn't have to be full-on making out, you can just kiss me."

"Yes," Caroline says, snapping back into reality. "No. No way. That's too weird." She glances at Bonnie and says, "No offense," but Bonnie doesn't seem to have taken any.

"We're seriously the only ones here who have not made out," Jeremy points out.

Bonnie makes a disgruntled noise. "I have never kissed Tyler," she says, and looks at him.

Tyler looks at Caroline again, tongue poking out his cheek. He does not deserve the help, but Caroline presses her lips together and tells Bonnie anyway. "According to Matt, you have."

"What?"

"Last summer," Tyler says slowly, "apparently. Elena was still..." He throws a weird apologetic look at Jeremy before talking to Bonnie again. "After... the car accident, she was depressed, and you got really drunk—don't look at me like that, I don't remember either. I was way past the point of registering who I was with."

Bonnie cocks her head. "Gee, Lockwood, thanks."

"Pot, kettle," says Tyler, puffing out his chest.

"I did not know that," Jeremy says, sounding way too cheery for Caroline's liking, "but it just goes to prove my point."

"You're still—how old are you, fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen, and I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You're six _teen_ ," Caroline says, grimacing. She sees Bonnie flinch for a moment to her left and feels a little bad, but whatever, it's true; it's just weird for Caroline. Bonnie's in love with him or whatever, so she has a reason to not mind, and Tyler's morals are questionable at best, but Caroline doesn't have any of that to even things out.

Jeremy shrugs. "You're still lacking a point there."

Caroline sighs and turns to Bonnie. "What did I lose if I don't do this again?"

"Soberness," Bonnie tells her, "and a turn."

It's not really that much in the grand scheme of things, but it's—whatever. Caroline downs what little was left in her glass and kneels up. "Okay. Fine. Come here."

"I think you're supposed to come here," Jeremy points out, because people apparently get off on making Caroline's life as difficult as they possibly can.

Behind him, Bonnie says, "He's—a pretty good kisser?" like that's going to help any. At least Jeremy's close by, and Caroline only has to drag herself a couple feet over to him.

"Your conviction is mindblowing," Tyler tells Bonnie while Caroline gets up the courage to kiss Jeremy, because Jeremy's waiting for her to lean in, too.

"Shut up, Lockwood," says Bonnie.

"Make me."

"You know what? Maybe I will," Bonnie concludes, and Caroline smiles a little before pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy's lips.

It's—weird. Caroline thinks it wouldn't be bad if it weren't so weird. He's Bonnie's boyfriend, sure, but he's also Elena's little brother, and when he wraps an arm around Caroline's waist, all Caroline can see is this kid who's trying to be cool even though he's too young to know what cool _is_ , and she just feels awkward for him, and awkward for herself, even though she shouldn't because Jeremy seems pretty comfortable in how he comes across.

Caroline keeps the kiss shallow and cuts it as short as she can. She's glad to have Bonnie on her side; her discomfort must be obvious, because Bonnie gives her a sympathetic look and calls the dare completed.

"Hey," Jeremy complains, and Bonnie raises her eyebrows in a way that seems to say 'you don't have the balls to tell me I shouldn't have done that.' Caroline's concerned Jeremy may read it as jealousy on Bonnie's part, but Bonnie clearly doesn't have the heart to set him straight, so Caroline doesn't say anything either; she just goes back to her spot on the floor between Tyler's legs.

She tries, at least; before she gets there, Tyler downs a shot and intercepts her, sliding down to the rug and pulling her into a kiss. Caroline smiles against his mouth and puts her arms over his shoulders, letting his leg wrap around her thighs and draw her closer. It's a leisurely kiss, and it settles in her stomach like sweet warmth.

She bites her lip when he pulls away and hauls himself back up on the couch, and for a few seconds all she can do is sit on her heels and breathe, aimlessly watching the spot by Tyler's knee, not really seeing anything.

Bonnie breaks Caroline's reverie by saying, "I'm glad she appreciated that, because that's costing you a turn."

"Really," Tyler says. He doesn't sound like he cares.

Caroline shakes her head and turns around, sitting on the floor and trying to focus. "So it's my turn again?"

"Nope," says Bonnie, "it's mine."

"Where are you getting these rules?"

Bonnie shrugs. "It seems fair that when you go into spin the bottle territory, you're not supposed to kiss people you don't get."

"Is that what this is," Jeremy chimes in, "spin the bottle territory?"

"I guess," says Bonnie. Silence stretches as she seems to consider her options, and then she says, looking from Jeremy to Tyler, "I think you guys should make out properly. On the couch." Caroline grins and drags herself away, just enough to lean back against the front of Bonnie's armchair. "And no oh-as-long-as-our-bodies-aren't-touching bullshit."

"Are you punishing me for Caroline?" Jeremy asks, clearly amused.

"I'm punishing you for taking advantage of the game." Bonnie's voice is no-nonsense but sincere.

"And you're not?"

"I'm just playing it."

Eyebrows raised, Jeremy says, "I'm taking that as a challenge." He sounds like he's expecting Bonnie to be offended, but Bonnie just smiles at him.

"Isn't that the whole point?" she says. Caroline makes a note in her head to kiss Bonnie for that later.

Jeremy looks like he's sulking about Bonnie's nonchalance for a good two seconds, which makes Caroline laugh, but soon enough he's striding back to the couch and—climbing on top of Tyler. Okay.

"Whoa, warn a guy," Tyler says, in a way voicing Caroline's surprise.

Jeremy's voice is low and rough when he says, "Shut up, Lockwood," and Caroline's really, really not sure there's just resignation there. Jeremy's stance is still confrontational, but Caroline's not sure what he's competing against. Before, it seemed like he was like, angry at the system, so to speak, but now he's really kissing Tyler, picking up where he left off, and it looks intense.

And competitive.

It looks like Jeremy's trying to put on the better show, and Caroline has to bite her lip to keep in the sound that pops out of her throat. He's even flexing his arms. It's ridiculous and Caroline should be laughing, but instead she's trying hard to ignore the pressure between her legs. She was—well, she was aiming for something to happen here, but at the same time she doesn't really want to let on how much she wants to skip all these middle steps and jump into—more. Sex, mostly. A threesome, she guesses, or—well, a foursome. Does four people count as an orgy? Maybe she should have given this a little more thought before implying promises to Tyler and everyone else and _herself_.

She's totally going through with this. She wants to go through with this. She wills down the embarrassment and focuses on the scene before her eyes, reminds herself these are her friends, her good friends who she'd maybe like to have sex with, and that for that to happen, she must not be the only one who's up for it.

For a split second, Tyler meets her eyes, and then his hands slip under Jeremy's shirt, up the back. Caroline would think he's just stroking Jeremy's back, but the angle of Tyler's knuckles is sharp like he's leaving scratches behind. When Jeremy rolls his hips, Caroline can't tell if he's acting or reacting.

Tyler's gasp, though? That's definitely a reaction, and everything that happens after that doesn't look at all like just a show. Jeremy's practically grinding down now, and Tyler's body's moving, constantly moving the way it does when he's worked up. It's fluid, nothing like their kiss before. Caroline sits back and says, "This is kind of fun," and that's when Tyler goes for Jeremy's fly.

Bonnie makes a high little noise and Caroline can't help the grin that spreads over her face, the rush of fondness.

"I feel weird," Bonnie says, quiet enough that Caroline's sure only she can hear it. Bonnie's leg presses against her shoulder and Caroline moves aside, lets Bonnie slide down to the floor with her. It's noticeable enough that Tyler disentangles from Jeremy in response, not enough to stop Jeremy biting at his neck, but enough to look at Bonnie and motion her over.

"Come here," he says, for good measure, and before Caroline can encourage Bonnie, Bonnie's kneeling by the couch. Tyler's hand cups her jaw, but the position of her body still seems wary. Tyler moves his hand down her arm, and Caroline can't see that well past that, but judging by the way Bonnie jerks back before allowing the touch, Caroline's willing to bet he pressed his hand between her legs. He likes to do that: touch and pull back.

Bonnie's shirt is sliding off her shoulders now, so yes, it's safe to say Tyler's not rushing in—not that much. He's still not good at taking things slow. One of the things he has in common with Caroline.

By the time Bonnie's bra's showing, Caroline's kneeling behind her, ready to undo the latch. Bonnie leans back instinctively, gasping at Caroline's touch, and Bonnie's bra catches between their bodies until Tyler drags it down. Caroline glances up to see Jeremy licking his lips, his knees on either side of Tyler's thighs but his eyes trained on Bonnie now, flickering between her face and her chest as Tyler runs the heel of his hand against the underside of Bonnie's breast, fingers keeping a distance at first.

Caroline decides against teasing: she reaches around Bonnie to squeeze her other breast, pinch her nipple, bring her up to speed. It's a risk—no intention of scaring Bonnie here, but a real possibility—and Caroline's relieved when Bonnie whimpers through her nose, chest heaving into Tyler's hand until he really touches her. Caroline has to shift back and cup her own breasts to make the tingling around her nipples dissipate.

This is what happens when she has to wait: she gradually wants to be touched _ev_ erywhere. She drags herself around Bonnie to sit on the arm of the couch, near Tyler's head, and notices Jeremy follow the movement as he kneels up on the couch.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie says, quiet like she almost doesn't want to be heard, like if this wasn't heading towards sex for her before, well, it certainly is now.

Not answering is Caroline's way of reassuring her; this isn't weird because they don't need to talk about it, and they don't need to talk about it because it isn't weird. Caroline realizes that's illogical, but it—it really _isn't_ weird, not in a way that's going to have repercussions. Bad repercussions. It's just awkward, a little, but having sex with someone for the first time almost always is.

Jeremy's still looking at Bonnie, searching for something. She nods lightly, quickly, a few times, and then his hands are on his hips and he's shoving his pants down, levering his weight with a hand on the back of the couch to lift his knees and push his jeans past them. His underwear stays on, but it's so tight it hides practically nothing.

Caroline only means to blink, but she keeps her eyes closed long enough that, when she opens them, Jeremy's on the floor, kissing Bonnie like they've been at it for a while, deep and gorgeous. His thumb's under Bonnie's chin, tipping her face up, and Caroline only stops looking at them because Tyler taps his knuckles on her thigh. Head thrown back, he stretches his legs and closes his hand around her knee, pulling as though he wants her to move. She runs a fingertip along the outline of stretched muscle on his neck and stands, taking a couple of steps; it's easier to set a knee on the edge of the couch that way, by Tyler's hips, and position herself so she's almost straddling him.

"Hey," she says, leaning down. His hands come to rest on her thighs, high enough that she itches for higher.

"How desperate are you?" he says with a half smirk. He bends his knees behind her; she can't really lean back—too low, too sharp—but it grounds her just enough to answer calmly.

"Desperate enough." Tyler's back shifts off the couch so he can kiss her, and she takes the chance to yank his shirt over his head—just as he takes the chance to slip a hand under her skirt and touch her through her panties.

God, they are so bad at slow. Bonnie and Jeremy are still just kissing. To be fair, Caroline's been waiting longer, but still. She should have more control over her own body. At least this aspect of it.

At this point, like they're reading her mind, which she's fairly sure nobody in the room can do, supernatural abilities or not, short of some complicated ritual where someone or other ends up unconscious for a while, Jeremy drags Bonnie around and up onto the couch. He stays on his knees on the floor, and Tyler spreads his knees around Bonnie, giving her room to move closer, kneel behind Caroline.

Caroline leans back a little, carefully testing her balance. It's not great, but Bonnie's arm comes up around her waist to hold her, and Caroline stops worrying about it; she'd fall back on Bonnie's chest anyway.

"You should touch her," comes Jeremy's voice, and Caroline looks down to see him grab Bonnie's wrist—his forearm slipping under Tyler's knee—and guide it low behind Caroline, beyond what she can glimpse but can guess at. Tyler offers a distraction in the form of tugs at her underwear, fabric rustling until he gives up and pulls the crotch of her panties aside so he can touch her. He does, at the same time she feels Bonnie's hand on her inner thigh, edging upwards.

She gasps at the contact, and Tyler's fingers move lower, spreading her and making her slicker to touch. "You're so easy right now," he remarks, no shit, but she knows what he's saying: he knows what she likes, and he knows she likes to draw things out before her first orgasm, so his fingers move lightly and off center and irregular, not enough to make her come even when she's close like this. It's good, it's a good idea because Bonnie definitely needs the encouragement and Tyler's there to press her hand between Caroline's legs, tell her, "She can take a couple fingers off the bat," pause, "two of _mine_ , maybe that's three of yours."

Bonnie listens, which Caroline finds mildly surprising, and then she's feeling Caroline out, not just fingering her like Caroline expected but like—it's like Bonnie's trying to _get to know her_ , which is weird and so sweet and Caroline can't believe they've never done this before. They should have done this before. There was a whole stretch of time there before Jeremy when they were both single and Caroline was ridiculously sexually frustrated; they should have done this _then_.

Now's good too, though; Caroline's not complaining. Caroline's doing little but moan and rock her hips, feeling heady, a little surreal.

"Okay, okay, I give up," she breathes, trying to look at Tyler and not entirely succeeding, "I give up, you guys, please touch me, I really need to come."

She's pretty sure Bonnie laughs, a surprised, choked-off sound, but it's not like it matters much when she cooperates anyway, sliding two fingers inside Caroline while Tyler goes for her clit. Caroline's not leaning in any way now, her back upright even as it arches, as her head tips. Her hips keep jerking without her permission, rolling low enough sometimes that she can feel Tyler's hard-on through his jeans.

There are two people touching her, she doesn't have to check to know Jeremy's looking at her, and she wants a little bit to die. She doesn't stand a chance; she comes so quickly it's almost sad.

Or at least it's sad after, when she wonders wistfully if it would be a dick move to monopolize everyone's attention for a while longer.

It would be. Especially if she wants to keep a shield between Jeremy and herself; it would be an asshole thing to do to him, not let him touch her when everyone else is. He's hot and everything, and obviously she doesn't have a problem including him in this— this— foursome or whatever it is, but the idea of actually having sex with him makes her uncomfortable.

She slumps on her side, against the back of the couch, and calls up the strength to move.

"You need any help?" Bonnie says calmly, and Caroline hums affirmatively in response. Bonnie disentangles herself from between Tyler's legs, gets to her feet and puts a hand under Caroline's elbow, pulling her up off the couch despite Tyler holding onto Caroline's thigh. Caroline slaps his hand half-heartedly and straightens down her skirt before sitting on the floor by the armchair, too spent to walk any further right now.

"Don't I get anything?" Jeremy asks, sporting an amused, lopsided smirk.

Caroline gives it some thought, upon which she drags Bonnie down to the floor with her, and tells Jeremy to borrow Tyler for a while. Tyler scoffs and says, "Aren't you going to give me a choice in all of this?"

Caroline turns to him with a stern look, because really, now; he knows she knows he doesn't want one. She mouths a question at him, all the same, and his lids drop for a moment; when he faces her again, he's smiling a little. Just enough to know she's made the right call.

"Come on," she urges Jeremy, because apparently he needs to be told. "Back up. Fuck his face before he gets all needy and weird."

Jeremy's mouth opens like a laugh's going to come out, but he just breathes, says, "What?" Bonnie snorts behind a modest hand, and by the time Caroline comes up with an answer, it doesn't feel necessary anymore, not with the way Jeremy's looking at Tyler, focused like he's not listening to anyone anymore. Tyler shares a brief look with Caroline—there's annoyance there, because when isn't there, but he seems grateful for a split second, and Caroline gives him a half smile that—accidentally, completely accidentally—turns into a smirk before it settles.

"You know," Caroline says as Jeremy climbs on top of Tyler again, knees at either side of his stomach, "I actually always thought you'd be great at sucking cock. It makes me happy I'm going to find out."

Tyler's eyes squeeze shut at that, his hands fumbling until he grabs hold of Jeremy's hips, and Bonnie says, "Should he be insulted?"

Frowning, Caroline says, "Not why I said it." There's no acknowledgment of that exchange from Tyler, who's pulling Jeremy forward over his chest. "You could sit on his face next," Caroline tells Bonnie, and there's a choked-off groan; it takes her a second to trace it back to Tyler.

Bonnie hums a little, too casual. "Maybe I'll do that." Her voice is high, affecting normalcy, and Caroline smiles wide at the attempt, tries not to squeeze too hard when Bonnie leans back against her chest. She strokes her sides instead, adapting her hands to the curve of Bonnie's breasts as they inch higher.

"Watch," she whispers near her neck. Tyler's mouth is half open already, waiting; his jaw always drops unconsciously first, and Caroline's pleased to see it happen. Jeremy must be okay with it, too, because he wastes no time pulling his cock out of his pants and unsteadily guiding it towards Tyler's lips. Tyler goes for it tongue first—the first lap seems a little wary, but after that Tyler's eyes start dropping shut about as often as they're open and he gets into it, gets Jeremy's cock wet before sucking the head into his mouth.

Bonnie has to poke her thigh for Caroline to register she's speaking.

"So you can't kiss him but you're okay looking at his penis?" Bonnie says, which, honestly, Caroline would have been better off not hearing. She pauses for a second, then runs a nail below Bonnie's nipple before pinching it in retribution.

"Think of a less sexy way to say that. I bet you can't," Caroline says, "because there isn't one."

Bonnie laughs, resting more of her weight on Caroline. "Tons of purple prose would beg to differ."

" _Not_ my point," Caroline says, and quickly adds, "but okay, you win." Definitely not a conversation she wants to have right now. Too many possible turn-offs. Instead, she changes the subject without even meaning to. "I've always wanted to see this." She licks her lips, watches Tyler take more of Jeremy, swallow around him. "He gets really into this."

A sharp laugh pops out of Bonnie's throat. "Into sucking cock?"

Caroline bats vaguely at her arm, says, "Into going down on people. On me. But I don't really have a good angle there." Bonnie doesn't answer right away—Caroline thinks she's frowning, but can't tell for sure—but Caroline knows Bonnie sees her point eventually, if only when Tyler moves his hands and red prints bloom on Jeremy's skin in the shape of Tyler's fingers. Jeremy's hips stutter, and that—oh, that's when Tyler starts making noise.

Bonnie looks back at Caroline the first time Tyler groans, masking it with a wet bite at Jeremy's inner thigh, but she's not the only one who's surprised; after a couple of long, pleased moans, Jeremy mutters, "Holy shit," and Tyler whines through his nose, that little embarrassed sound he makes every time Caroline tells him to slow down or asks him if he hasn't had his mouth down there long enough yet. (Caroline gets a little bored after three orgasms. And sometimes too sensitive. Sue her.)

Caroline takes the high road and doesn't say _I told you so_ , mostly because no one said she was wrong to begin with and so it would be a lie.

Tyler's hips are jerking up into nothing, and after a while Caroline realizes Bonnie's staring. The outline of Tyler's cock is visible, not obvious but visible, and Caroline can't help a giggle as she opens Bonnie's pants and palms Bonnie through her underwear. She blames the alcohol, the heady rush of it collapsing steadily now she's stopped drinking. "You want to fuck him, don't you," Caroline says, and smiles when the word startles Bonnie.

"I don't—of course not," Bonnie says, "no," breathing in sharp and dragging her eyes away.

Caroline nods slowly; you can't really badger someone out of denial, but her throat itches to say something. She settles on saying Bonnie's name and going on her knees, urging Bonnie towards the couch. She takes Bonnie's hand and sets it on Tyler's thigh, and after a couple of glances back at Caroline, Bonnie moves her hand on her own, stroking softly, squeezing a little. Jeremy looks back at her, and it seems to give her a brand new boldness, enough to open Tyler's pants.

Tyler's fingers tighten on Jeremy's thighs before he drops a hand to touch his balls, and Jeremy makes a low, low noise deep in her throat, looking forward again, cupping Tyler's face before he comes down his throat. By now Tyler's eyes are closed, his breathing is audible, and he doesn't even look surprised, swallows like he didn't even think about it, come slipping down his lips. He keeps sucking until Jeremy sticks a thumb in his mouth, draws back, and Caroline reaches out to touch Tyler's ear; that's what works when she's oversensitive, how she gets him to back off and—yeah, like that, let his head down, relax.

Jeremy puts a fist on the back of the couch to force himself to move; it looks like it takes him a _lot_ of effort to carry his own weight off the couch—Tyler's hand still on his hip, following the motion until Jeremy's out of reach—and the two feet until the nearest armchair. He's still panting when he drops down on it, cursing under his breath.

That's when Tyler finally relaxes his neck, lets his head fall back on the armrest. His eyes are half closed, and he looks a little confrontational when he looks at her, this sort of 'judge me for getting off on sucking dick and I will end you' expression, which Caroline thinks is kind of sweet.

"I think it's my turn now," Bonnie says, all hesitant confidence, but it sounds less feigned than before, and she doesn't stumble as she climbs on top of Tyler and dips her head to kiss him. Caroline steps back, keeps an eye on them but decides to give them space; it looks like it's working out okay right now. Bonnie's a little short of breath when Tyler flips them over, but she's smiling and her eyes are bright, and her body sways up to meet him when he kisses her again, rough and greedy, mouthing at her neck and down her chest, his hands moving restlessly over her body. Caroline knows how that feels, like his hands are everywhere, and she bites her lip, drags herself further away until she can lean against the side of the armchair. Bonnie's still squirming when he shoves a hand down the front of her underwear; her hips rock up, and Tyler's wrist twists a little, gets his hand in deeper.

Caroline doesn't look up at Jeremy when she says, "If you have a problem with someone fucking your girlfriend, you should bring it up now." All Jeremy does is laugh, though, breathless, and Caroline exhales, feeling her own chest heave. "This is fun," she says cheerily, and Jeremy laughs again, something that sounds somewhere between amused and defeated, or maybe just spent.

"How did this degenerate into an orgy," Bonnie says flatly, looking straight at Caroline, and Caroline grins at her, gives her a thumb up, watches Tyler take Bonnie's pants and underwear off.

Tyler mutters something into Bonnie's collarbone and then bites at it, says more clearly, "Actually, if you don't want me to fuck you, you really should say something."

There's a second of silence, Bonnie just breathing, Tyler holding himself up so he can push himself off if required, but then Bonnie shakes her head, snaps them all out of it. "I know you and Caroline don't really need—but we need a condom."

"I got it," Caroline blurts out, and quickly goes to grab her bag—she may be a vampire, but she has friends who aren't, and it always pays to be prepared for two. Just in case. Her teenage years are dark enough without adding unwanted pregnancies to the mix. She even opens the condom for them, because she's pretty sure her hands are steadier than theirs, which gets her an incredulous look from Tyler. "Whatever, thank me later," she says, and sits back down, this time on Jeremy's lap—he's dressed from the waist down now, which is good enough for Caroline. Jeremy wraps an arm around her waist, and she hums a little under her breath, just kind of happy to be having fun with her friends.

When she looks at Bonnie again, she's a little slack-jawed, her legs wrapped around Tyler's waist, knees high. One of her hands latches onto the edge of the couch, gripping hard, and Caroline sees Tyler's hand creep between their bodies, touch her where she's too distracted to touch herself. He's so worked up already that he's panting, making rough noises, not exactly growls but not exactly _not_ , either. Caroline's only seen him like this once or twice; she's usually too impatient to make him wait so long. But it's a sight to see, and Bonnie seems to be enjoying it too: the erratic thrusts, the way he bites at her collarbone, her breast, her lip. It's not long at all before she's shuddering, and even less before she goes still after that, her eyes fluttering closed. His wrist works harder through that, keeping her there for a while, until she reaches for Tyler's shoulder and he takes his hand away.

Bonnie doesn't stop touching him, though, and Caroline frowns as Bonnie moves her hand across his collarbone, down to his chest. She says, "Shh," and he slows down, still inside her. "Look at me for a second."

"Oh, god," Jeremy says. It's not the turned-on tone. Well, it is a little, but there's a bit of resignation there, or—or frustration or something. Caroline wants to ask, but she doesn't, because whatever it is, she doesn't want to disrupt Bonnie's concentration.

Tyler curses under his breath, his hips stuttering into a standstill, and then there's a tiny spark on Bonnie's fingers and he groans, burying his face behind her hand.

"You should ask her to try that on you," Jeremy adds, suddenly a lot closer than before, and then, under his breath, "since it's not just for my benefit anymore." Caroline suppresses a snort, because Bonnie's magic—yeah, that's totally something he should be selfish about. She understands the sentiment, it's not that, but it's—weirdly possessive of him. Then again, considering Caroline's dating a werewolf, maybe she shouldn't throw stones.

Bonnie's voice is a whisper when she says, "I should, uh," sounding thoughtful. She holds her hand out for Caroline, looking at her a little hesitantly. Caroline breathes in and drags herself toward the couch on her knees, holding onto Bonnie's hand when she's close enough.

"Fuck," Tyler mutters, still coming down, and Caroline runs her fingers over his head and the back of his neck. He kisses Bonnie's stomach when Bonnie takes her hand away; he moves down her body, and Caroline realizes he's fingering Bonnie, rough twists of his wrist even before he leans down to lick her.

It's a miracle Caroline notices Jeremy moved before she's faced with him; he's kneeling behind the arm rest, holding Bonnie's shoulders, and she tips her head back and parts her lips, waiting for a kiss he only withholds for seconds. Caroline can see the beginning of a smile there, masked by a quick grunt when Tyler puts one of Bonnie's legs over his shoulder.

"I'm going to," Bonnie begins, her voice hoarse as Jeremy moves away and she looks at Caroline. "I'm going to try something. If that's okay."

Caroline gives her a curious look, and Bonnie replies with a tilt of her head that seems to say _come on, don't tell me you don't trust me_. So Caroline shrugs, bouncing a bit, and lets her arms fall at her sides. That gets Bonnie to smile again, and tell Caroline to close her eyes. Soon after Caroline complies, she feels Bonnie's hand moving down her body, past the waistband of her panties, cupping her without really touching her. It's frustrating, but Caroline unzips her skirt to give her room, then keeps her eyes shut and waits. For Bonnie.

The beginning of the—spell? The beginning of whatever Bonnie's doing is barely perceptible, feels just like a long-lost aftershock, but then there's more: Bonnie's still barely touching her, but Caroline feels close to orgasm already, her hips rolling like someone is—like someone's eating her out, maybe.

"Open your eyes now," Bonnie says, and when Caroline does, "you're feeling what I'm feeling. Well, you're supposed to feel what I'm—"

"It's working," Caroline blurts out, and gasps.

"I can't believe you're not letting me in on this," Jeremy says, but there's a laughing edge to it, and Bonnie shushes him good-naturedly, moaning and then laughing herself when Caroline grabs Jeremy's arm just to hold onto something. Tyler pulls away for a moment, and then Caroline feels a bit of a stretch, him adding another finger, and from there it's kind of—difficult to keep track of what's going on, because Bonnie's eyes are closed and Caroline's busy clutching Jeremy's arm and trying to keep Bonnie's hand right where it is, and it's not long at all before they both come, easily the weirdest orgasm of Caroline's life, but not—not even a _little_ bit in a bad way. Fuck.

She comes to with her head on Bonnie's chest. The first thing she sees is Tyler licking his thumb, sucking it into his mouth for a moment before holding his hand out over Caroline's head for—for Jeremy to lick his fingers. Oh, that's great. That's another aftershock.

"If I say I want to kiss you, you're not going to give me crap about it, right?" Jeremy says. His voice sounds weirdly far away considering he's right next to them.

"Not right now," Tyler answers after a beat, and Caroline's sure Jeremy rolls his eyes before Tyler climbs off the couch, but whatever, she's not checking. Too tired.

Bonnie groans softly and echoes the sentiment. "I'm exhausted," she says, and sounds it, too. Using magic always takes a toll on Bonnie, and Caroline does her best to sit up, collapsing back on her heels, just to make sure Bonnie's fine. "I'm good, though," Bonnie reassures her, running damp fingers through her hair. "Just kind of boneless."

"There's a couple of guest rooms upstairs," Tyler says, dropping down on a nearby chair. He's done up his pants by now, and the first thing he does is stretch out his legs. His knees make a crackling sound. He did lie down for kind of a long time.

"Thanks," Bonnie mutters, and reaches down, seemingly to try and cover herself up. None of her clothes are on the couch, so Caroline gathers them up for her. Tyler gets up to pick Bonnie's panties off the floor behind the couch, and holds his hand out for Caroline while Bonnie puts them on.

She lets him haul her up onto her feet, and arches into him when he kisses her, slow and lazy and deep. "Are you trying to convince me to sleep with you?"

"I didn't think I needed to persuade you," Tyler says, and he almost sounds a little outraged, which makes Caroline giggle. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jeremy help Bonnie off the couch.

Jeremy tells Bonnie he'll walk them up, but Caroline's too busy being kissed to acknowledge them; they're almost out of the living room when she gets a chance to break away and tell Bonnie, "Don't regret this in the morning!"

It had to be said. Even if Bonnie flushes when she hears it, it had to be said. Bonnie nods at her before leaning against Jeremy's chest, and it's not very convincing, but—they're all friends, and this was good, and she'll be there in the morning to feed Bonnie breakfast and make sure everyone's okay.

Right now, well—even a vampire needs a little rest.


End file.
